


shorts

by questionablesidekick



Category: Batman (Comics), Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, pairings appear in order listed in tags.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionablesidekick/pseuds/questionablesidekick
Summary: a series of short writings for the things that deserve it





	1. a debt for a lover

_a debt to a lover_

John Constantine fell in love for the third time on a Saturday. Oliver Doyle was a rare man that loved him back. Nick hadn’t. Zatanna hadn’t. Oliver had bought flowers on their first month anniversary- John had actually turned red for the first time in years.

 

It was one of the healthiest relationships he’d ever had.

 

John cried, after, when Oliver was dragged down into hell. He _tried_ for once. It didn’t fucking work. It never fucking worked.

 

He went on with his life.

 

There were so many ghosts following him that he never noticed that there was one missing. He dreams of him sometimes, hurt and scared and begging for help. John tries sometimes, a spell on his lips or even reaching for him.

 

 _Not from you_. It’s the only thing that haunts him.

 

It’s months before he runs into Zatanna again, after the mess with the fae. She stops him in the street. Awkward in a way he’s never seen her. “John,” she says, “We’ve been talking. We’ve found a way to break Oliver’s deal.”

 

 _Not from you._ Oliver’s voice says, cracking in the middle.

 

John owes him this. “What do I need to do?”


	2. what we used to be

 

Two-Face hated Bruce.

 

_ No you don’t.  _ Harvey said, calmly.  _ We never could.  _

 

Two-Face stared at the wall, rolling his coin between his fingers. It wasn’t something they could agree when Bruce wasn’t there. It was almost awful, the way they changed their mind when Bruce visited them in the Asylum once a week before they escaped. When he was in the back of the courthouse for their trial. 

 

Harley had told him something once. What was it?

 

_ “Waller wanted ya for the Squad, y’know. Someone put a stop to that right quick.” _

 

Bruce. Why did he  _ keep doing this _ ?

 

_ We don’t hate him.  _ Harvey said again.  _ We tried so hard but we never could fucking hate him. _

 


	3. of course

 

Kara was laughing when Stephanie proposed. It was impulsive. She didn’t think about, and the only ring she had was a mood ring she’d purchased from the mall two hours before. They’d known each other for years but they’d only been dating for two months. 

 

Stephanie Brown was an impulsive mess of a person. Kara still said yes. 

 

“You  _ mean  _ that?” she asked and brought one hand up to her mouth as the other one grabbed the ring faster than Steph could see. “Stephanie, I-  _ of course,  _ you!” 

 

Stephanie stood and kissed her. They were both laughing now, laughing and crying and they  _ were  _ so  _ happy  _ in that moment that nothing could have broken it. 

 

That was of course, when the aliens attacked. 


End file.
